an another chance for adam
by Pallas.athena-Z2H
Summary: Adam Lambert adoping a young girl past that will shake adam's world. Will Adam's love allow to relize what a family is or will a death rock her world?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it.

_Oh if you like Kris Allen I will be bashing him a lot _

_i changed Allison's age from 17 to 18 for my story _

_ther WILL be character death in a future chapter just to let you know and you probley know who it will be._

_Oh and my spelling and grammar are not that good. I am trying so bare with me. So please no flames about my grammar and spelling and How bad they are I know it and I am trying to fix it._

* * *

Adam was surrounded by paparazzi trying to come up with any ideas to lie about his sexuality. Walking next to him and always standing by him was Allison Iraheta. Allison was his best friend and the only person from American idol that knew he was gay or Bi. Next to Allison stood Kris Allen and Danny Gokey looking bored as ever because Adam was always getting attention from paparazzi and female population. As they were walking to their cars to take them back to the mansion they heard a loud but tiny scream. Following the scream came a girl with long brownish blond hair **(A/N **_Adam's natural hair color_**). **She was very skinny and wearing ripped, stained clothing that were way too big for her. She looked about maybe 4 or 5 but very small for her age. She was ran and hid between Allison and Adam. Every gasped in surprise when the girl hid between Adam and Allison.  
"Sarah get back here" screamed the old lady.  
Once Sarah heard the mean lady's voice she whimpered and kept trying hide between Adam and Allison.  
"Please don't make me go back, please don't make me go back. I promise I'll be good please do not make me go back" she whispered as the mean lady was yelling.  
The mean lady kept yelling " Sarah get back here or you will be going straight to bed when we get back with no dinner".  
The mean lady spotted Sarah hiding between Adam and Allison.  
She said "get back here right now and stop annoying these nice people".  
Adam and Allison look at each other than to the little girl who started to cry as she was being yelled at by the mean lady.  
"Are you her mother" asked Adam in sweet and caring way.  
The women rolled her eyes and said "no I work at the place she lives at".  
"Where does she live exactly" asked Allison.  
The woman rolled her eyed and again and said "Los Angeles home for orphans", "This girls mom is dead and the father was never in the picture".  
"Then I want her" said Adam.  
With that all the paparazzi gasped and Kris Allen passed a comment "sure now he wants to save orphans what is next saving baby tigers and adopting them "  
Danny looked stunned but realized Adam is doing something that is good and told "Kris to shut up if he had nothing nice to say"  
"But why do you want her mr….. ?" said the mean lady said.  
" it is Mr. Lambert, Adam Lambert and I want her because she is obviously not getting any attention because she ran away from you the first chance she got" Said Adam.  
"You are on American idol aren't you? Why would you want her she is a little brat and she never talks to anyone" the lady said  
"yes I am on American idol, where do I sign to take responsibility for Sarah" said Adam.  
"ummm this way do you want to leave Sarah with someone or do you want to take her along. said the lady.  
"Umm Allison do you mind taking her to get some warm clothes and hot chocolate at the stores over there" said Adam.  
"sure I'll take Sarah now I have a shopping buddy" said Allison.  
Adam bent down to Sarah level and said "ally going to take you shopping and going to get you something to eat , is that okay?"  
Sarah nodded and offered her hand to Allison and went off.  
" Well I guess it will be me and Danny going back to mansion right now" said Kris.  
"Well it might be just you Kris because I plan to stick around help Allison pick out clothes for Sarah or we will have a mini version of Allison running around, if it is cool with Adam" said Danny.  
"It is cool and give Allison this holding out his credit card and tell to her buy Sarah anything she needs" Said Adam.  
Adam and his body guard followed the mean lady down the block to a crumbling building with a sign over saying Los Angeles home for orphans in to a small room. "Here is the paper just sign next to the X's. here is all the info we have on her" said the lady.

**NAME: **Sarah

**DATE OF BIRTH: **believed to January 29 but not conformed

**AGE: **believed to be 4

**BIRTH MOTHER NAME: **laurel Marie townsmen

**BIRTH FATHER'S NAME: ?**

**RELATIVES: none see addition facts**

**EYE COLOR**: Blue

**WEIGHT**: Unknown

**ADDITIONAL FACTS**: birth certificate lost in fire that killed her mother, stepfather and all living relatives that could take care of the girl

"Thanks for this and is that all I have to sign " said Adam after reading and signing all the paper work.  
"yeah that all now you are an official parent to Sarah." Said the mean lady who's name was Ms. De Vil  
"Thanks" said Adam  
As Adam left he wondered how his parents, his brother and most of all how his fellow American idol contests and judges would take the news of him being a parent to a little girl. He already knew Allison was cool and Danny was kind cool and would in time love the girl as a little sister . He already knew that Kris would totally hate Sarah. He also knew that Meghan would not care because she had a son .

* * *

please review... i need to know what people think


	2. Chapter 2

It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it.

okay i know people are reading but come on just review to let me know if i should contiune or not please just review

* * *

As Adam is walking back to the stores where Allison, Danny and Sarah were shopping for stuff, his cell phone starts playing (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by Queen .The ringtone let's him know that his mother was calling him. He could only guess why she was calling and it had to be that the news already broke that him adopting Sarah .(**A/N** _Adam_ **his mom **_**his brother**_ _his dad _that is is who talking )

"_hi mom"  
"__**hi Adam"  
**__"Is there any reason your calling?"  
__**"Yeah you adopting the little girl"  
**_**"Oh honey your on speaker phone your brother and father are here with me"  
**_"Great…. well if you're trying to talk me out of adopting her your sadly too late."  
__"Ohhh well you know it is never too late to undo something"  
__" I am Not rethinking me decision to adopting Sarah. The place she living in was very bad and the women who was supposed to be taking care of her was not and just yelling at her."  
_**" **_**Oh so you saved her"  
**__" Yeah I saved her Neil""I got to go take care of my daughter now ill call you guys later BYE"  
"Bye said Neil, his mom, his dad"_

As he arrived at the store where Allison texted him they were at he saw Allison running around the store grapping everything she could get her hands on that was cute while Danny was sitting on the floor with Sarah was sitting on his lap eating a chocolate chip cookie and drinking and hot chocolate.  
"how long as she been running around picking out all these clothing" asked Adam  
"umm about 15 minutes but I think you might want to stop her soon she will make you go broke" said Danny.  
"Allison do you think you stop grabbing everything and pick out like 10 outfits for Sarah and not 1000 outfits for her"  
"yeah sure I just was so excited to get to buy clothing for some else other than myself, maybe I went a little over board with all these outfits " said Allison  
"So let's see which ones she likes". said Adam  
"Hey Sarah which do you like" asked Adam while holding about 50 pieces of clothing.  
Sarah pointed to the black Ed hardy shirt with Skull And Roses ,the ed hardy Butterfly Geisha Zip Up Hoodie, pink ed hardy Butterfly Skort and to the ed hardy Skull Heart And Cards Specialty Skirt .  
"I like anything with the colors blank, pink, white and green said Sarah  
"why don't you go try these on with Allison while me and Danny go through this pile of stuff Allison picked out to find more things you might like" said Adam .  
"okay"said Sarah.  
"so did your parents or anyone call yet because Meghan texted me asking if it was true that you adopted Sarah because she saw it on TV." asked Danny  
"yeah my mom, dad and Neil called they were all at the house and they heard the news and decide to call, they were kind of surprised" said Adam.  
"Adam, Danny can you come here NOW" said Allison  
"what" said Danny and Adam together.  
"umm I just wanted to debut her new outfit and I just wanted to warn you her arms and legs are covered in bruises" said Allison.  
"oh okay how bad is it" asked Adam clearly worried about what Sarah has gone through.  
"Pretty bad on her arms that are bruise in the shape of handprints and her legs are covered in bruises" said Allison.  
"How do I look" asked Sarah.  
"You look adorable do you like the outfit" said Adam.  
"Yeah, you look fabulous" said Allison and Danny.  
"Let's go buy this and the rest of the outfts you like and you can look a bathing suit because there is a pool where you be living. " said Adam.  
"Cool but I don't know how to swim"said Sarah.  
"That is okay we will teach you it is not that hard" said Ally, Adam and Danny.  
Sarah picked out a cute little one piece which was black and a cute but sensible bikini for a 5 year old with little pink and purple hearts and smiley faces.

_**XXXX At the house later on XXXXX**_

"What is for dinner "asked Allison.  
"I figured I would let Sarah pick" said Adam.  
"Oh can we have Mac and cheese and ice cream please" asked Sarah  
"yeah it is fine with me" said Danny and Allison  
"yeah that is fine with me, Danny do you want to go ask Kris if he wants Mac and cheese and ice cream for dinner." asked Adam  
"Fine but I think I already know what the answer is but I'll ask any way. "He said no and a bunch of other stuff that little kids should not hear but I'll tell you later once half pint is not in the room I promise" said Danny.  
"Hey Sarah do you want to go in the pool before dinner with Allison" said Adam.  
"Yeah sure let me go get ready" said Sarah.  
"Please Talk quickly Danny because I want to hear what Kris said about Adam and Sarah" Said Allison.  
"Well Kris said and I quote 'that you are just trying to get votes and there is no way he is going to be sleeping in the same room as you'" Said Danny.  
"Wow he is being jealous and mean, don't worry Sarah can sleep in my room because I all ready hung up all her clothing in my closet" Said Allison.  
"Okay you guys are the best" said Adam.  
At least he could count on two people to help him.

* * *

just a reminder please review. just say cute or keep going it is really inspring for me to get reviwes


	3. Chapter 3

It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it.

okay i guess i have a lot of silient readers. well that is good i have people reading but not good for me cuz i do not know if people like my story or not. soo please read and then at the bottom hit the button that says review please and i promise i will read one of your stories and review on them and that is a promise pleaease review.

* * *

As the night went on Sarah became more talkative and more trusting towards Adam, Danny and Allison. When Kris decided to come out of his room he was very rude and insulting. Always muttering under his breath about how gays did not deserve children and how he was going to lose to a gay with a little brat. Danny eventually told Kris to shut it and if he did not like what was going on to quit the show and go home. The whole afternoon and evening Adam kept getting phone calls from his parents, his brother, his friends and other people who knew him.

While they we were eating ice cream there was a knock on the door that leads into the kitchen. In the doorway stood Meghan Joy holding Ryder and holding a bag from Macy's overflowing with brand new clothing. Sara looked up and a new lady holding a little boy who looks about her age. She got scared and ran to hide near Adam. Meghan realizing she was scaring Sarah she put Ryder down and walked and kneeled down and introduced herself.

"Hey Sarah, my name is Meghan and this is my son Ryder do you want to go play with him" Said Meghan.

Sarah nods her head and looks to Adam to see if it is okay.

Adam says " it is okay Sarah, Meghan is nice and why don't you show Ryder your room and all your toys"

"Kay" said Sarah.

"Seriously Adam do you have any idea how to take care of a kid let alone that has been an orphan" said Meghan.

"Meghan I got her clothing I got her toys I can get her anything she needs all she has to do is ask" Said Adam.

"you need to talk to Sarah and see what went on in the orphanage because that lady seemed mean on TV" said Meghan.

"Okay I will talk to her after you guys leave" Said Adam.

"Sorry Adam me and Ryder are not going anywhere you are going to need help with her even if don't think so. And Sarah going to need some to play with and even if Ryder is a year younger they still play and have fun" Said Meghan.

"oh and I bought her some stuff I figured she might need stuff " Said Meghan.

"Thanks Meghan she might need clothing right now since Allison picked out 50 million outfits for her." Said Adam .

"It was not 50 million and we only bought 10 outfits and that is not a lot for a girl." Said Allison

"10 outfits a girl her age will go though that amount of clothes in a matter of a day maybe two at the max. Girls are not like guys where that keep one outfit on day. Girls change clothes at least 2-3 times a day." Said Meghan.

Okay I get your point so I guess you want to move in yours and Ryder's stuff in." Said Adam.

"Yeah ill see guys later I'm going to see Kris " Said Meghan.

"Wait can you do me favor can you get him out the former room we used to share so I can grab my stuff ". Said Adam.

"Yeah sure I'll ask him to get all the boxes out of the rental and bring them in. me and Ryder are in the other wing so he will never know" Said Meghan.

"if he does suspect something you can always say I got your stuff from the room" Said Danny.

_**Later that night…**_

"So Sarah" How long were you at Los Angeles home for orphans" Said Adam.

"Since I was 3 or three but remember being there on January 29." Said Sarah.

"Is that your birthday? " Said Adam.

"No it is not it is my dad's that is the only thing my told me about him and he is not in love with girls. My birthday in October 20th" Said Sarah

Adam was getting worried as this point he knew the name of the birthmother sounded familiar but could not place it and the way Sarah described her dad it sounded a lot like him.

"Sarah did your mom say anything else about your dad". Said Adam.

"Yeah he was cute and tall and his name started with the letter A" Said Sarah

"oh okay" said Adam now he was getting more worried

"I have a question what do I call you because you never told me your name" Said Sarah

"My name is Adam Lambert" Said Adam.

"With that Sarah looked like she saw a ghost and looked up to Adam"

"DAD? " asked Sarah.

* * *

sorry for the cliffhanger but i had to do this sooo please review and if i GET 1 review i will update.


	4. Chapter 4

It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it.

thank you to those two peole who reviewd immigary surger cookies to you. :) soo thanks alot

i added and chaged somethings to fit my story.

soo please review so i can post more.

* * *

Omg omg said Adam while realizing that the birthmother's name sounded so familiar because that was the lady he had sex with 6 ½ years ago

"MEGHAN, ALLISON" Adam yelled and they came running with Danny in tow.

"What! Is there something on fire, someone hurt, did something break" asked Meghan who was clearly worried

"Hi Danny" said Sarah waving and giggling happily.

Danny could do nothing but smile at Sarah because she was so cute and probably did not sense the amount of shock in the room.

"Hey Sarah why don't you come with me and we can pick out a video to watch" Said Danny

"Okay" Said Sarah

"What the matter Adam" asked Meghan and Allison together

"Well I don't know how to explain this but I'm gay" Said Adam

"Well obviously Adam you are the only man that has real emotions and wears cool clothes. I figured it out like the third time I met you" Said Meghan

"So your cool with 'it' " Said Adam

"Yeah I am why I wouldn't be cool with who you like to date" Said Meghan

"Okay so basically when I was 23 I decided to experiment I was drunk and decided to have sex with a girl." Said Adam

"Wow so than your bi" Said Meghan

"Yeah I guess but it was once and I never saw the girl again all I even knew her name was laurel Marie. She never gave me here last name." Said Adam

"Omg so what you're saying is Sarah your biological daughter, is that what you're trying to say" Said Allison and Meghan. Both of them were clearly surprised.

Allison already knew he experimented with girls but did not really like them till he found me.

"Yeah basically" Said Adam

"Wow that is sooooo cool" Said Allison and Meghan

"It is cool but how am I supposed to explain to a 5 year old that I never knew about her and she was just a byproduct of a stupid, drunk careless night." Said Adam

"I don't know how you're going to explain it but your defiantly not telling her she was an accident."

"But what am I supposed to tell her" Said Adam

"Tell her that you love her and whish that you to know her as she was growing up and how you will never leave her ever again."

"Okay I guess I start with that." Said Adam

"Now that hard part of telling my parents and my brother" Said Adam

"Well that might be a little easier than you think said Danny as he stuck his head in to the kitchen" Said Danny

"WHY" yelled Adam who was no clearly worried

"Let's see one there car just pulled up outside and they are getting out of the car and coming to the door" Said Danny

"OMG can my life get any worse for me right about now" Said Adam

"Don't worry Adam we will take Sarah out to get ice cream" Said Danny

"Danny it is 8:30 at night if you give a 4 year old ice cream at this time at night she will be bouncing off the walls till at least 2 or 3 in the morning" Said Meghan

"Fine we will take her to see the fireworks on the beach." Said Danny

"Fine but we are taking my car and Ryder." Said Meghan

"I'll stay here with Adam for support" Said Allison

"Fine and thank a lot for all the help" Said Adam who was relieved that his friends were willing to help

"We will go out the back so they don't see us" Said Meghan

"Kay come on Allison lets go face my parents and hope Kris stays in his room till my parents and my brother leave" Said Adam

"Yeah let's just hope he does" said Allison

Little did Adam and Allison know Kris was not going to come out of his room on his own will. With the knock on the door Adam and Allison go running to answer it before Kris does. Before Adam opens the door up he puts on a calm and collected face.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Neil" Said Adam.

"Hi Mr. Lambert and Mrs. Lambert and Neil" Said Allison

"Hi sweetie and Allison" Said Mrs. Lambert

"Why are you guys here?" Said Adam

"Well I know wanted to see out new and probably only niece" Said Neil

"Very funny Neil but Sarah is not here right now she is out with Danny and Meghan and Meghan son Ryder watching the fireworks on the beach" Said Adam

"Oh okay but why did you not go with them" Said Mrs. Lambert worried about the safety of her granddaughter.

"Umm Sarah kind of something that freaked me out" Said Adam

"What did she say exactly" Said Mr. Lambert

"Umm well she said that she was my daughter" Said Adam

"Um well duh sweetie you adopted her" Said Mrs. Lambert

"No that not what I meant mom" Said Adam

"OMG Adam she is not is she" Said Mr. Lambert

"Umm dad I think she is" Said Adam

"Wait how" Said Mr. Lambert and Mrs. Lambert wondering if Adam did like girls and was just putting on a act to say he liked boys.

"Omg at my 21 birthday party you got drunk and OMG you didn't did you" Said Neil

"If mean sleep with girl then yes I did and I think Sarah was the product of my drunken stupidly" Said Adam while he was holding Allison's hand under the coffee table.

"OMG so she is your daughter." Said Mr. Lambert

"Yeah she looks like me in some ways" Said Adam

"Okay when do we get to meet her" Said Mrs. Lambert

"Soon once she gotten used to me" Said Adam

"Okay so we will see you a week's time" Said Mrs. Lambert and Mr. Lambert.

"Bye sweetie" Said Mrs. Lambert

"Bye Allison you are a great friend to Adam for sticking by Adam through all of this." Said Mrs. Lambert

"Bye" said both Adam and Allison waving at them.

"Well I guess you have dropped the other big bomb of me and you dating." Said Allison

"No that is for another time." Said Adam

"Soo let's call Meghan and Danny so they know they can come back now." Said Allison

"Kay I love you" Said Adam

"I love you too" Said Allison

When Danny and Meghan got back Sarah and Ryder were sound asleep. So Adam put Sarah right to bed knowing that he was going to talk to her tomorrow morning.

* * *

so i as you may know i made adam not gay but Bi

i made him date Allison

so review plaese. it only takes a few seconds to a few mintues.. ... if i get one more review i will up date i have alot of chapters written.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it.

**okay hey there soo i have not got alot of reviews but since im in a good mode i decied to post this chapter with out getting a single review like i asked in the last chapter.**

**so i hope people are enjoying my story and i hope some can review and tell me soo :)**

* * *

**ENJOY**

**XXXX**_**The next morning **_**XXXX**

"Good morning Sarah" said Adam as he walked in to the kitchen seeing his daughter sitting at the table.

"Hey umm Adam I mean dad" said Sarah.

"Hey it is okay for you call me Adam if you want till your ready to call me dad" Said Adam.

"Okay, I'll call you dad because I never had one before" said Sarah.

"Okay but if you want to call me Adam it is okay, we have to talk about something's" said Adam.

"Okay do you want to talk now or after breakfast" said Sarah.

"Do want to go walk around the garden after breakfast so we can talk" Said Adam.

"Yeah that would be cool" Said Sarah.

"Soo what do you want for breakfast we have fruity pebbles, coco puffs and lucky charms" Said Adam as he was pulling the boxes of cereal out of the cabinet.

"Lucky charms please" said Sarah.

"Here you go do you want milk in your cereal or just milk to drink."Said Adam

"Umm can I just have milk to drink please" Said Sarah.

Adam and Sarah ate breakfast in silence. Adam was thinking of what he was going to say to Sarah. He knew he had to take the advice Meghan told him.

**XXXX**_**In the garden**_**XXXX**

"Sarah you know that I love you right" Said Adam

"Yeah I guess but why weren't you around when I was little" said Sarah

"Umm your mom and I well we umm. We don't really love each other and she never told me that she was pregnant with you, So that why I was never around" said Adam

"Oh okay" said Sarah sounding disappointed in the answer she had received

"But I'm going to do anything in my power to make up all the time I missed with you."

"So can I get a horse" said Sarah with restored excitement.

"We'll see about you getting your own pony but I know a place where you can ride one any time you want" said Adam.

"Where is that?" said Sarah.

"At my brothers Fiancée house, she owns lots of horses and has tons of land to ride on" said Adam.

"Okay when can we go?" said Sarah.

"Soon I just have to call my brother to see if he is going to be there today and if we can come over" said Adam.

"Okay race you back to the house" said Sarah as she was running towards the house

Adam takes his cell out of his pocket to call his brother (**A/ N **_Adam_ talking _**Neil **_talking)

"_Hey"_

"_**Hey I did not expect a phone call so soon"**_

"_Yeah well I talked to Sarah this morning and she wants to ride a pony"_

"_**Ahh I see so you want to know if it is okay if you come over to Mel's hose so she can ride"**_

"_Yeah sooo can we come up?"_

"_**Yeah is fine I just heading up there now."**_

"_Did you tell Mel yet?"_

"_**Yeah I told her on the phone last night she wants to meet her and take her out shopping."**_

"_Uhhh what is it with girls and shopping?"_

"_**I thought you liked shopping Adam"**_

"_I do but it is different when you go with a girl it takes ten times longer"_

"_**Oh I thought shopping was bad when I used to go with you now me going have to go with Mel the next time she goes shopping to see what you're saying."**_

"_You do that soo I guess I be up at Mel's around 2."_

"_**Okay and you don't you bring Allison"**_

"_Why should I bring OMG I do you know"_

"_**Adam I not blind I saw last night how Allison was always staying soo close to you and how you guys were acting around each other. So do you love her? "**_

"_Yeah I do love her but I got to go "_

"_**Bye"**_

"_Bye and please don't tell mom or dad that I'm coming to see you and Mel. And please don't say anything about Allison"_

"_**Okay and my lips are sealed"**_

So when Adam arrived back at the house he only saw Meghan, Ryder, Sarah and Allison in the kitchen. He knew not to expect Kris to be there but he never missed breakfast.

"Question has any one seen Kris since last night" said Adam.

"No when I knocked on his door to say good night there was no answer I figured he was already in bed"

"Oh okay because it is 9:30 and usually is he is up by now complaining about something" said Adam.

"Your right, do you think something happened to him?" asked Meghan was getting worried.

"I don't know but does someone want to go check" said Adam.

"Someone should go check on him" said Meaghan

"Your right I'll go" said Danny

"So will I" Said Allison

"I guess I'll come too, but he does not like me" said Adam.

"I'll stay here with Sarah and Ryder" said Meaghan was now clearly worried but not showing it due to the two kids in the room

"Okay we will be right back" said Danny

While climbing the stairs to the second floor Adam had all kinds of thoughts going through his head about what could have to him or was he just still asleep. When they got to Kris and Adam old room the door was shut and all the lights were off. Danny knocked on the door for about 2 minutes hoping he was just asleep and the knocking would wake him up. After two minutes of knocking they knew something must have happened because he was not answering the door. So Adam, Allison and Danny all decided to open up the door and they were not expecting to see what they saw.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chpater!

so NOW PLEASE REVIEW. hit the button on below this note and REVIEW. thianks in adavance for ANY reviews i get.

~HHS PRINCESS


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it.**

_ i changed Allison's age from 17 to 18 for my story _

_ther WILL be character death in a future chapter just to let you know and you probley know who it will be._

_so i as you may know i made adam not gay but Bi_

_i made him date Allison_

_someone who reviewed asked about the charachter mel._

_MEl is my own made up character she is not neil Fiancée as far as i i know. i made her up. neil Fiancée name Melanie comes from someone near my family. and her nickname Mel come from my name. _

**_A/N #2 thankyou to my one reviwers who get al get cyper hugs from me for reviweing. _**

**_A/N#3 SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IT IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW PEOPLE ARE LIKING MY STORY!_**

* * *

They saw Kris hanging from the ceiling clearly dead. He had left a suicide note saying

_**I could not bear to lose to a gay who decide to adopt a brat just to get vote**_

_**Nor could I bear to lose to 17 bratty redhead who thinks everything revolves around Adam Lambert**_

_**Nor could I bear to losing to Danny who gets all the sympathy votes because his wife died.**_

_**And Adam I knew your little secrets about who Sarah really is and how you and Allison are dating in secret**_

_**And tell my wife I loved but I could never bear to live with myself if I lost to any of you.**_

_**KRIS **_

"I guess we better call the police" said Danny

"Yeah we better go call the cops and wait down stairs from them to come" said Adam who was clearly freaked out by what he saw.

"And is what Kris wrote true that your dating Allison" asked Danny

"Yeah it is true we were just keeping a low profile because we do not want any attention from it." Said Adam who realized that cat was out of the bag

"Okay but don't hurt her" said Danny

After calling the cops they went back downstairs and told Meghan what they found. As all four sat waiting for the cops to come they were all thinking about who would be taking Kris place it was probably going to be Matt Giraud. When the cops arrived they asked the cops if they allow the kids to go outside so they would not be terrified by the cops. The lead detective on the case allowed the kids to play in the garden with the supervision of one of his cops while he interviewed Adam, Allison, Danny, and Meghan. After all the interviews were over he deemed that Kris did commit suicide and there was no foul play involved. The detective said that every may leave and do what they wanted to do. Adam and Allison decided to Sarah to Neil's Fiancée house in Laguna Hills. While Meghan and Danny head off to Disneyland with Ryder.

"Thanks for coming with me" Said Adam as they were driving down Hollywood freeway.

"No problem" said Allison

"Well we might have a slight problem, Neil kind of found out that me and your are dating" said Adam

"How" asked Allison who was clearly surprised because they kept her relationship low key.

"Well he said the way we were acting last night gave it away" said Adam

"So that means your parents know too" asked Allison

"Well they might but they were oblivious when my brother and Mel were making out on the couch"

"Soo you don't think they know" Said Allison

"No if they did they would have called and yelled at me for dating you who is 10 years younger than me" Said Adam.

"Yeah I guess they would have called." Said Allison

"Yeah they would of called if they knew" Said Adam.

"Soo how do you think they will take you dating me if they found out" Said Allison

"Probably well but I don't know" Said Adam.

As they were driving they get a call from the producers of American idol. Saying they were not to talk to the press and this week's show would be dedicated to getting all the previously voted off contestants to come back and perform to see who takes Kris spot. And that everyone had to attend a meeting at 9 tomorrow morning.

"Wow, who do you think will come back to take Kris spot" Said Adam.

"I really don't know but I hope Meghan is voted back on" Said Allison

"Yeah I hope it is Meghan too" Said Adam.

"We will see soon enough. Is Sarah asleep" Said Allison

"Yeah she is sound asleep" Said Adam.

"How long do we have till we get to Neil's Fiancée house" Said Allison

"Umm about 20-30 minutes left on the highway and then 15 minutes on the road leading to her house" Said Adam.

"Okay so I have time to take a short nap" Said Allison

"Yeah I will wake you up when we get off the highway" Said Adam.

"Kay" Said Allison

**25 minutes later**

"Hey Allison wake up were getting of the highway way now" Said Adam.

"Okay do you want me to wake Sarah up now" Said Allison

"Yeah if you can wake her up" Said Adam.

"Hey Sarah time to wake up" Said Allison

"Mmmmmm kay I'm up, are we there yet?" asked Sarah.

"No maybe 10 or 15 minutes more" Said Adam.

"Okay, ARE WE THERE NOW?" Asked Sarah

"No still 10 or 15 minutes more" Said Adam.

"Okay" said Sarah.

"Are you excited to ride the horses" asked Allison.

"Yeah I am" said Sarah.

"Are you excited to meet Adam's brother and his brother's Fiancée" asked Allison.

"Yeah I guess so but do you think they will like me" asked Sarah

"Yeah they will like you" Said Adam

"So when they arrived at meals house. Neil and Mel were outside waiting for them"

"Hey we just heard what happened to Kris" Said Neil.

"Yeah it is real tragic" Said Adam who was sad some died but happy that he did not have to deal with his negative comments.

"Soo do they know who will be replacing him yet" asked Mel.

"No not yet but the producers said it would be the public choosing in who get to take Kris place" Said Adam.

"Oh" said Neil

While Adam was talking and Neil and Mel Allison was getting Sarah out of the car because she was still scared if they would like her

"Hi Sarah my name is Neil I'm Adam's brother and this is my future wife Melanie" said Neil

"You can just call me Mel like ever else does" said Mel.

"Okay" said Sarah.

"So I heard that you want to learn how a horse rides am I right" Said Mel

"Yeah I would like to learn" said Sarah.

"Okay come one will go to the stables s you can pick the horse you want to learn on while the boys go and talk about boy stuff" said Mel.

"Okay can I bring ally along" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, sure Allison can come too" said Mel.

"See you later dad" said Sarah.

"Yeah see you later" said Adam.

"Aww isn't she cute" said Neil.

"Yeah she is cute" said Adam

"Soo when are you going to tell mom and dad that you and Allison are dating" asked Neil.

"Soon" said Adam

"Soo what do you want to do since we were banned from hanging out with the girls" asked Neil.

"Nothing I'm good catching up on my sleep since I got none last night" said Adam.

"Fine you sleep and I'm going to watch TV" Said Neil.

"Whatever Neil, just keep it low so I can sleep" said Adam.

"You weird you know that right" said Neil.

"Yeah I do it and I embrace my weirdness" Said Adam.

So as Adam was taking a nap and Neil watching TV. The girls were at the stable. Allison and Mel were watching Sarah as she went t from horse to horse looking for the right one. Last one she looked was moonlight and black horse with a white crescent moon on her forehead. Moonlight was a gentle giant.

"I like this one" said Sarah pointing to Moonlight.

"Great pick Sarah moonlight was the horse my dad got me from my 21 birthday and he loves be ridden do you want to try to ride him" Said Mel

"Yeah" said Sarah

"Why don't you go find a helmet that will fit you while I get moonlight ready" Said Mel.

"Okay" said Sarah

Sarah found a helmet that would fit her and put on with the help of Allison while Mel was getting moonlight ready. Once moonlight was ready Mel led her to the ridding circle, where Sarah was waiting.

"Are you ready to try to ride moonlight" Said Mel.

"Yeah but how do I get up on moonlight" asked Sarah

"I'll help you up. One the count of three jump up and ill help you the rest of the way" Said Mel.

"Okay" said Sarah

"When you get up put your feet in stir ups and hold on to the reins" Said Mel.

"Okay "said Sarah

"1…2...3" Said Mel.

"Omg this is so cool and I'm so high up" said Sarah

"Yeah, I will be leading moonlight around just sit up there and enjoy the ride" Said Mel.

"Okay" said Sarah

"So how did you like riding moonlight" Said Mel.

"It was so cool" said Sarah

"Yeah it is" Said Mel.

"You can come back any time you want and ride moonlight" Said Mel.

"Okay" said Sarah

"Maybe next time you come we can go shopping and do other stuff together" Said Mel.

"Okay I would like that." said Sarah

"Soo come on lets go back and see what the boys are up to" Said Mel.

When they got back t the hose they saw Adam and Neil watching TV fighting over what to watch

"Do you guys have fun" Said Mel.

"No all Adam did was sleep and just woke like 10 minute ago"

"I was tired" Said Adam.

"Soo do you want to stay for dinner" asked Mel

"Yeah sure" Said Adam.

"Why don't we let Sarah pick" said Mel

"Can we have pizza please" asked Sarah

"Sure I just go call it in" said Mel

After dinner Adam decided it was time for them to head home because it was getting late and they had to get up early to meet with the producers of American idol about this week's show.

"Bye Mel, bye little brother" said Adam"

"Bye Neil" said Sarah

"Bye Mel thanks for letting me ride moonlight" said Sarah

"You're welcome" said Mel.

"Bye Sarah, I hope to see you soon" said Mel and Neil.

Sarah really enjoyed her ride on moonlight. She kept talking about on the way back to the mansion. She kept asking when they could go back again. When they were ten minutes from the house Sarah decided to fall asleep since it was late and there was a lot of excitement in one day. Adam carried her up to her room and put her to sleep. He knew that he would be seeing Mel and Neil very soon because Sarah will want to ride moonlight again.

* * *

soo i hope you liked this chapter!

please review it could be just one word as in cute or you can write a long review if you feel like it. it does not matter to me just please review. the reviews gives me inspration and motivation to write.


	7. Author NOTE PLEASE READ!

It has came to my attention there is a story out ther just like this one. i did not copy ther other person's work or idea. i had wrote my story ina notebook and never got around to typing due to family issues and other issues that arise from being a teenage girl who is getting ready to apply to college. i just got around to tpying my storie when a friend of mine stumbled accros the story by the other person and pointed it out to me. but i had allrady finished and started to type my story so insted of scraping months of hard work and time that should have been used studing for my SATS and other tests when i was writting this story. but since the the other person had thers' up first and i dont want to anger any one i have decied to give my readers the chance to decied. DO YOU WANT ME TO DELET THIS STORY or KEEP IT. i probley should have posted a note about this before but i never thought about, i did read the ohter perosn's story and it is good. i even reviewed on saying how much i like it. so please let me know if you want me to continue or do you want me to delet the story.

it might take some time for the next update due to i changing some stuff...

**i will be re writting the who's winning chapter( i had one person winning and i decied to change the person) along with others. i have plans for adam and allioson so they are not in the runnig for winning.**

around so bear with me while i re write somethings. i promise i will finish this story by SEPTEMBER 30 or the latest october 31. but maybe ealier if i can re type all my things in my notebook due to my laptop self destrusing itself

also do you want me to include a funeral part for Kris or do you want me just to forget ablout Kris.


	8. read me

So with every saying continue with the story soooooooooooooo…

it might take some time for the next update due to i changing some stuff...

around so bear with me while i re write somethings. i promise i will finish this story by SEPTEMBER 30 or the latest october 31. but maybe ealier if i can re type all my things in my notebook due to my laptop self destrusing itself

also do you want me to include a funeral part for Kris or do you want me just to forget ablout Kris.


	9. Read me important

**_Update: as of today march 7th 2012_**

I am no longer writing stories..dont have the time or energy...college is kicking my ass and i cant dedicate any time to writting for now. I still read ppl fics but i do that to de stresS.i ant possibly give mby fics the time they deserve sooo if any one wants my adamlambert fic they can message me and i give it to you.

Sorry to my loyal reades but I can'tcontinue the way I have been a lot has happned since I started this fit and I am no longer wanting to write..


End file.
